Pulling a Prank on Little Damian
by UrFavYandere
Summary: Read the title.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Masters**

**00000000000000000000**

Damian was on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Jack and Zeo were following him.

"Oh, come on. No hard feelings, right?" Said Jack.

"NO! Not this time! It was because of YOU, I PISSED MYSELF!" Damian yelled.

"I was not that long in the bathroom, Damian." Said Jack.

"It wasn't that. I was standing outside the bathroom. When I heard you peeing, I was getting weak in the knees." Damian took a deep breath. "And then it just came flowing." He looked down. " Plus arrangements make me feel dirty." Zeo snickered. "Well at least I can TAKE arrangements, you pussy." Zeo growled at him.

"Can you two just leave me alone?" Damian walked faster down the hallway, still being followed by the other two boys.

"You know," said Zeo. "If you take a shower after an arrangement, your brain EXPLODES." Damian's heart skipped a beat.

"Shut up." He growled. "I can't even take a god damn shower in peace." He pushed both of them back. "AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" As he reached the bathroom, the other two boys were standing outside it.

"Don't have your brain explode." Jack said, smiling.

"PISS OFF!" Damian slammed the door. Jack and Zeo put their ears against the door. They heard the shower running, and- Damian singing? They snickered and quietly opened the door. Jack swiped his clothes and towel from beside the sink. Zeo was trying his best not to laugh at Damian's singing. His voice cracked constantly. Zeo could just barely see his silhouette behind the curtain. He was singing into a bar of soap.

"_Jack… Jack!_" He whispered, still laughing. Jack turned to him. "_Listen! You gotta hear this!_" The two stayed silent so they could hear Damian's singing.

Hey, I just me you

_And this is CRAZY!_

_But here's my number,_

_So CALL ME MAYBE!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you BAAAABY!_

_But here's my number!_

_SO CALL ME MAYBE!_

Zeo and Jack were getting red in the face, struggling to hold in their laughter. They quickly fled the room with Damian's clothes and bath towel. As soon as they were outside the bathroom they laughed as hard as they could, making their throat and sides hurt.

"Okay… Okay. Did you get 'em?" Zeo asked Jack.

"Yes… I did. I-pfffthahahaha!" Jack started laughing, as well as Zeo.

**00000000000000000000**

The shower turned off. Damian reached for his towel, only to find that it wasn't there. He pulled back the curtain, and none of his things were in the spot where he left them. He let out a string of curse words and cracked the bathroom door. No one was around. He was dripping wet. Not caring, He flew the door open and stormed down the hallway. He tore Jack's door right off its hinges. Zeo was also in his room.

"Why the FUCK did you do it?" Damian growled.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"And why are you naked?" Zeo asked.

"Oh, you two know DAMN well why I'm naked." Damian snapped back at them. Jack and Zeo exchanged glances. Then they started laughing and pointing. "What? WHAT? Oh…" Damian looked down. "Yeah. You know you want this!" He shouted.

"Heh. Sorry. But seriously, we have no idea why you're naked." Said Zeo

"Then maybe you can tell me who took my clothes, who took my towel, and why they get off on leaving me naked, cold, and WET!" Damian backed out of Jack's room. "This is NOT over." He said. As soon as he was gone, Jack and Zeo started laughing again.

**00000000000000000000**

Damian hurried to his room, only to find that his door was locked. He struggled to get it open. "Shit!" He ran back to the bathroom again, but was drawn to a halt when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and realized that the hand belonged to Ziggurat. "D-Doctor!" Damian gasped.

"Damian, would you mind telling me why you are naked?" Ziggurat asked.

"It was Zeo and Jack! They took my clothes! They're sexually harassing me!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"I swear! They took my clothes and my bath towel!" Ziggurat sighed.

"Listen Damian. You know very well that streaking is not allowed here." He said.

"But I wasn't streaking! I-"

"Save it. If I see you naked again, I will be forced to confiscate your bey." Ziggurat walked off.

"Not Cerberus!" Damian said to himself. He continued to the bathroom and that door was locked too. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" He was stuck in the hall in the nude with no clothes or a towel. He trembled from not drying himself. His pale skin became dry. He tried his best to cover his private area, the chilliest part of his body at this point. He made his way back to Jack's room. The door wasn't there so he just walked in.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I want my clothes." Damian responded.

"I don't have your clothes." Said Jack.

"Okay. But I just want you to know…" Damian shivered. "It's not funny!" His voice cracked. "I'm not wearing any clothes, I'm cold, you locked me out of my room…" He slid to the floor. "Ziggurat caught me. I need my clothes. I need my…" He started crying. Jack sighed and closed his eyes.

"Okay, maybe the prank was just a little too much for you." He rose from his seat. When he came back, Damian stood up to accept his clothes. He held out his hands, but Jack jerked them away.

"Hey? What gives?" Damian asked.

"We're sorry." Jack said. He extended his arms. "Hug?"

"Can I at least put my clothes on?"

"Not until you give me a hug." Damian took a deep breath and Jack embraced him tightly. "Here." Jack said, handing him his clothes.

"Thanks." Damian hurried to his room, which was unlocked.

FIN

**00000000000000000000**

**Please Review!**


End file.
